The overall goal of the Biostatistics Core of the Cancer Center is to assure appropriate biostatistical support to all cancer related research at UCSF by providing a central resource, recognized and accessible to all researchers. The intent is to support in vitro and animal research, as well as clinical research. Clinical research includes studies of disease etiology, both genetic and environmental, and methods of disease prevention, as well as studies of disease interventions, with either curative or palliative intent. Thus the Biostatistics Core is committed to: Provide biostatistical support in study design for all types of cancer research studies. Provide guidance on study conduct as it relates to statistical issues that may affect the ability to interpret study results. Provide support in analysis and reporting of study results. The goals for the Core over the coming grant period are to continue to provide support for the Cancer Center?s research effort. Support for clinical trials is expected to increase due to the growth of the clinical trials effort as well as the increased emphasis on formal data monitoring activities. The Core currently consists of 4.2 FTE Ph.D. statisticians, including 5 individuals. This is an increase from 2.2 FTE and 3 individuals at the start of the past grant period. Growth is expected to continue and to be funded primarily by collaborations on peer review funded grants. As research methodologies change, there will be a need for new statistical methodology. The Biostatistics Core will provide this support both by adding expertise within the Core and by maintaining close ties to other groups on campus who have an interest in these developing areas.